


Taking Back The Crown

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY CAT", Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Kitty Goes Purrrr, Murder, Music, Protective Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious Being Sir Pentious, Sir Pentious is a king and he knows it, Sir Pentious takes what he wants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, You will respect the snek or you shall die, as in two, snake dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Sir Pentious is your rock. He is your protection. He is what keeps you grounded, and safe. He has repeatedly sworn his loyalty to you, though you never have questioned it in the first place. He is your equal, and he is the love of your life. He supports everything you do, and is always by your side. So when a possible business deal goes sour, he is there to rush to your defense. When it is revealed that they intend to steal the crown and make themselves lord over your turf, he steals that crown right back.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Taking Back The Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hi everybody!  
> I'm back again with more fluff, angst and feels.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Dedicated to my wonderful friend for rushing to my defense and helping me through the rough patches in my life.*
> 
> Graphic Warnings: Blood, Violence, Murder, and Smut at the end of the fanfic

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49558709337/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner created by me_.)  
( _All art used belongs to Vivziepop and her respective artists_.)

_**♫♪** Taking back the crown!  
I'm all dressed up and naked!  
I see what's mine and take it! _ _**♫♪  
-** _ **Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco, Emperor's New Clothes**

* * *

Being an Overlord of Hell was not an easy job. It was really hard being a female overlord. Being one that promoted peace instead of chaos was even harder.

But still, you rambled onward.

When you become an overlord, it is not as luxurious as one would think. Unless you were fucking terrifying like Alastor, an overlord whom you're fairly close to, then you usually had a pack of demons that were loyal to you to help back you up. Despite being on an equal power level with Alastor, you were not as well known in terms of fear. People knew you and knew you were an overlord, but they didn't know how you came to power, or how to managed to take such a large portion of hell all on your own. It was like you just popped up overnight, bought everyone out, or killed them. It reminded a lot of folks of how Alastor came to be-- just... a lot less bloody.

Speaking of Alastor, your relationship with him was... odd, to say the least. Your foresight is what allowed you to beat him in battle-- among other things. After your little spat, you both came to respect each other's abilities and became business partners in a way. If he needs information, then he comes to you. If you need an extra hand in a fight, you go to him. The two of you rarely hold meetings with one another, but on the rare occasion you do, it's always pleasant. Like the reunion of two old friends. You've even met his wife-- she's a wonderful woman!

Sir Pentious, on the other hand, _refuses_ to trust Alastor.

In fact, the first time he found out you were business partners with him, he absolutely panicked. He went into a rant about how he was his rival and how Alastor would kill you if he got the chance. He calmed down when you told him Alastor doesn't see you as a threat-- more of a source of friendly entertainment and information. Still, Sir Pentious came to _each and every single one of your meetings_ from that day forward because he swore that he will protect you with his life from any and all threats.

It's why he was currently sitting next to you in your office.

Some demon contacted you, asking about acquiring the deed to a building located in your territory. Since the specific building he had asked about was quite large and so deep into your turf, you were curious as to what he planned to use it for-- you did that with all of your buildings, even the ones along the edge. Nothing happened in your territory unless you willed it, and you made sure that was _damn_ clear. When you said that you would require a meeting first before anything was to be exchanged, the demon--who claimed their name was Harper-- became audibly nervous over the phone. That set off an alarm in your head, telling you that something fishy was going on here. However, the demon accepted your terms and agreed to meet with you at your manor. 

You cant say you were surprised when he showed up with 4 bodyguards. It does, however, raise your curiosity. Is he nervous about being in a room with you? Odd, considering he's the tallest and the biggest guy present. Strange... physically, he should not be intimidated by you. He's twice your size! Ok, not _really_ but still. Is it Sir Pentious he's intimidated by? They're fairly close in height. The client is a bit bigger, though...

You're not sure. Oh well!

You're sitting at the head of the table, with Sir Pentious beside you, watching Harper take a seat across from you, as his bodyguards surround him from behind like he's scared someone's going to come up behind him and stab him in the back. You attempt to be pleasant and polite, despite what your gut instincts are telling you. You know that no one in hell is completely clean-- if everyone here were 100% good people, they'd be in heaven.

You watch as Harper sits down across from you before speaking; "Welcome Mr. Harper. How are you doing?" You say, polite as can be.

"I'm doing great, thank you Miss Kitty! Um..." He says, offering you a nervous smile before glancing at Sir Pentious. "Who is this, might I ask? I mean, I'm sorry! I thought this business deal was between you and I?"

"Partly correct. You see, this, is my boyfriend." You purr, eyes becoming half lidded as you reach over and place a hand on Sir Pentious's chest. "He's just as much an overlord of my territory as I am. Though I am the main addressee, he is still my equal."

Sir Pentious can't resist the purr-like hiss that rolls off of his tongue when your hand runs across his chest. When you openly lavish him with affection in front of other demons, he can't help but greedily soak it up. It's even better when he has the opportunity to raise his head and stare into the eyes of other males and females proudly. You're a beautiful demoness, it's no secret. It's a fact that at least 70% of your citizens in your section of the city would bone you if they got the chance to, so he takes pride in the way Harper's eyes glint with a mixture of hatred and jealousy as his tail comes up to coil around your torso, 'accidentally' pushing up your breasts in the tight-fitting pants-suit you're wearing. It's perfect, because you're not wearing a shirt. Just pants, a bra, and a blazer, and god damn if your tits don't look _delicious._

Hell, even your _enemies_ would dive into bed with you if you weren't so damn dangerous or a threat to their plans.  
  
But, you are a classy woman and are devoted to one demon, and that demon is Sir Pentious. 

"I see..." Mr Harper says while staring intently at Sir Pentious who raises an eyebrow at him, just daring him to say something smart. Mr Harper thinks better of it, and moves his eyes back to you-- not your tits, but _you-_ \- "Well! Yes, you see I've been looking for a nice place in Hell to run a business, and I thought that your section of the city would be the _perfect_ place to do so!"

"Oh really? And what about it speaks to you?" You ask, reaching over and turning on the radio to play music in the background.

Mr Harper's smile falters, but quickly returns-- "Well, your section of city is known through out hell as one of safest places to be in..."

"Yes, you're correct. But why _that_ building? It's a factory, one that needs a lot of work... and you claim to want to settle down in my city, yet I have no records showing you live in here.. and that building is quite deep into my territory. You're telling me you live an hour and a half outside of my section and intend to make that commute every day? I have plenty of other buildings just like it closer to the edges, and yet you want the one in the heart of my city. Mr Harper, I'm going to be perfectly honest here. I find this transaction... a little suspicious."

"Suspicious? Why suspicious?" Mr Harper asks in a high-pitched tone, shifting in his seat as your eyes narrow and focus on his trembling, strained smile.

You sit quietly and stare at him. The silence makes him squirm uncomfortably, but you don't break. Sir Pentious leans over and whispers into your ear, his tongue flicking delicately against your earlobe as he says in a quiet voice; "I do not trussssst him..."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523560358/in/dateposted-public/)

"Me either." You reply, as a slit appears in your forehead and promptly opens, revealing a third eye. Harper shoves his chair back in surprise, almost managing to fall out of it as all three eyes focus on him and begin to glow an otherworldly light. As they focus on him, you are able to pull back the shroud of his deception and in turn reveal his true intentions. Your vision blurs, as a possible line of events play out before them;

_Your section of the city appears to grow dark, and dirty. In your manor, your staff members appear to be enslaved, alongside you and Sir Pentious while Mr Harper runs things as an overlord. People abandon your part of the city, and those that don't move end up starving and fighting each other of scraps of food to survive. Everything is a mess._

As the glow in your eyes begins to fade, you stand up and quickly get into a fighting stance. "GERARD! LOCK THE DOORS!" You call out in angry tone.

Gerard, your ever-faithful butler, locks the doors so that Mr Harper cannot leave. Stupid Demon. Even now, he pretends as if he has nothing but wholesome intentions. "Miss Kitty? I'm confused..."

"No you're not. You don't intend to use the building for business. You don't intend to use it for a business at all. You plan on using the building as a base to take my turf from right under my nose. To enslave me, my boyfriend and my staff as prizes while you become an overlord."

His smile slowly falls, and his face screws up in anger as his plan is revealed. _You were **not** supposed to find out. This is not how it was supposed to go. _All three of your eyes focus on Harper as he stands up from his chair, slamming his fists against the table.

"I don't know how the hell you figured that out, but I want to know."

"Hellcat foresight, sweetie. It shows me a lot of things that people like to hide. Hows the wife, by the way? Does she know you're cheating on her with, like, 5 other demons? Or about the strip club you go to? Oooh, doing body-shots off of a stripper? Hmmm.. Don't think she'd like that!"

Harper yells out in a rage, and leaps across the table. You brace for impact...

...But he never hits you.

Sir Pentious has yanked you out of the way with his tail, allowing Harper to soar over the table and crash onto the floor. The bodyguards vault over the table and head for the both of you and Sir Pentious, who stand back to back with your arms raised in defensive stances.

"I call the big one." Sir Pentious hisses, his focus entirely on Harper as he picks himself up off the ground with a snarl.

"Gotcha. I'll take on the four scrawny bodyguards. Will you need my help?"

"No. I want the satissssfaction of taking down the fat lug myself for launching himself at you in ssssuch a beastly manner!" Sir Pent sneers, before launching himself at Harper. The two of you separate and quickly fall into action. You can take down the four guards no problem-- it's Sir Pentious you're concerned about. As you try to take down the guards, you keep an eye on Sir Pentious the whole time-- thank goodness you have an extra eye to spare! Sir Pentious tries to remember his many training sessions with you as he wrestles Harper around your office, accidentally knocking the desk over, causing papers to fly everywhere. He pays no mind to them-- you both can take time to sort them out together after you get out of here. The two men push themselves away from each other, and begin to circle each other.

"So, you're 'Sir Pentious'. I've heard about you. Saw you on the news a few months ago getting your ass kicked by a pornstar and an anarchist. That was fun to watch!"

"Ssssshut your mouth." Sir Pentious hisses angrily.

"Oooh, did I hit a soft spot? Aww, poor little baby. Can't even take over a territory for themselves and had to get it by banging a pretty overlord."

Sir Pentious viciously hisses. He knows not to take his words to heart, but it still hurts his pride. "Well **_you're_ **not much better, trying to ssssneak in and secretly take over, you know!"

"Hmhmhm... I'm gonna have fun tearing you apart. Maybe I'll have some fun with your girl before I squash her beneath my boot. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you watch."

Sir Pentious flares his hood wide open, hissing and spitting angrily at the remark. He does _not_ like the idea of you being touched by anyone that isn't him, and he makes this clear by doing something that surprises the hell out of Harper-- he sucker punches the fucker right in the mouth so hard that blood comes spewing out from the amount of force. As the sound of Harper's head cracking against the hard wooden desk echos through the room, you stop mid-fight to look over, widening all three eyes in surprise at the sight of Harper trying to slowly get up off the ground with a bloody head and a bloody mouth-- but you don't have time to keep watching, as you duck to narrowly avoid a swing from one of the bodyguards and go right back to fighting. Sir Pentious doesn't give Harper time to recover-- he goes right for the opening and slithers to him with lighting speed before coiling himself tightly around him. Sir Pentious hisses as he watches Mr Harper turn pretty shades of blue with a sadistic smile on his face, only releasing his hold around his throat to prolong his torture for just a little while longer.

"You do **not** get to talk about her as if she is some whore on the sssstreet!" He hisses, before leaning down and getting really close to the squirming demon's ear to whisper; "I'm will tear you apart with my CLAWS if I have to, in order to teach you how to respect authority!"

"F-...F-uck you!" chokes out Harper. Sir Pentious does not appreciate such dirty language, and expresses this by hissing and firmly grabbing Harper's throat, squeezing his neck so tightly that the pointed edges of his claws dig into his skin and cause him to bleed. Sir Pentious is pretty sure he's nicked his jugular, if the amount of blood is anything to go by. By now you've beaten the bodyguards and have knocked them out-- you didn't want to kill them if you didn't have to as you didn't know if they were being forced into this or not. Sir Pentious however, didn't seem to care one way or another if this man lived. In fact, it seemed to be quite the opposite. 

He just watches as the blood runs down his fingers as he squeezes the demon's neck even tighter.

"I don't like you very much." Sir Pentious begins. "I don't like you at all, what with the way you come in here and tell the pair of ussss what to do. You should be bowing at her feet! You should be bowing to ME."

"Yeaaah, get him, baby!" You call from the background, hyping him up.

Sir Pentious grins, feeling a new wave of confidence roll through him at your excited cry. "You know, Kitty doesn't like to kill if she doesn't have to."

Harper seems to relax. Perhaps you'll convince Sir Pentious to spare him?

_"...I, however..."_

..Perhaps not. Mr Harper looks at you with pleading eyes, as you kick the head of one of his bodyguards that started to wake up to knock him back out. Your tail swishes back and forth excitedly while you watch your boyfriend take over, as a new song plays on the radio-- one you think is perfect for this very moment so you leave it on. Honestly, its a wonder how that old radio is still working considering it was knocked over along with the desk and papers.

"...I however, do not care if you live or die. In fact, I think I'd much rather prefer you to die, esssspecially for that stunt you pulled earlier! You have no resssspect for authority, no resssspect for those in charge! You do not appreciate those that work for you, that care for you. You are an infestation, wherever you go... and when a bug appears, one must squash it'sss ugly head so it does not appear once more, yessss?"

"No no no no no." Harper says, shaking his head back and forth as much as Sir Pent's constrictive coils will allow.

"Yes yes yes yes yes." You reply from the back. Sir Pentious turns to look at you, an eager smile on his face. "What sssay you, my dear? What'sss the verdict?!"

"Well, considering he will most likely try to take over the city again if he's let go, I'd say do whatever you want, baby." You purr while walking over to lean up against the fallen desk, jutting out your hip when you do. Sir Pentious hisses happily as he takes in the way your figure looks in such a confident position before turning back to face Harper.

"You nothing but a sssspeck of dirt that must be cleansed from the world." He hisses. "Pity, you could not rise up to meet the challenge. Also, I'd like to address sssssomething you so delicately brought up earlier!"

Sir Pentious takes the opportunity to lean in very close, hood spread threateningly while the demon clutched in his coils tries to lean away in fear. 

"I am a _god_ among ants. I _deserve_ to be treated as the royalty that I am, I _deserve_ to be lavished with all that she has given to me. _You,_ on the other hand... You have not earned your place in this world."

"And-- _arggh--_ y-you have?!"

" **YES**! I have! No one hasss appreciated my brilliance until she came along! No one appreciated my geniusss, my inventionsss, my ideasss, until she found me!" Sir Pentious declares angrily, while motioning to you. "Without her, I wouldn't be here! I acknowledge that! Don't you asssssume that I am ungrateful for the opportunities she has ssso graciously provided me! She is my Queen, and I am her King and _I. Am. Her. Equal."_

Harper swallows thickly. He knows he's done goofed. Meanwhile, you are intently watching the scene before you play out. You watch as Sir Pentious blooms and blossoms into the wonderful, confident man you always knew he could be. That's all he needed-- a little push, and someone to stand behind him. Day in and day out, you've worked hard with him to improve his confidence, to improve his understanding of the modern world, and while he has troubles still, you can see the pay out before you.

And it is a _beautiful_ sight.

"Now... What should we do with you?" Sir Pentious asks, slightly easing his hold on Harper's neck only so he can beg for mercy.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" He spits out as soon as he is able to. 

"Let you go?" You ask, sitting up straight before taking leisurely strides over to Sir Pentious's side. "Did you not just hear what I said? You will try to do something like this again if you were to be freed." You say, as you walk towards him and Sir Pent. As you reach Sir Pentious's side, he squeezes his coils which force Harper to fall to his knees. You bend at the waist until you are face level and take a moment to stare at him, before you reach a hand up to fuss and fix a few strands of his hair that have fallen out of place. "My dear..." You begin, while pouting mournfully. "...You're not leaving this room alive." You finish, before breaking out into a wide, fanged smile. The vicious smile alone is enough to make Harper widen his eyes, but it is the realization that he is living his very last moments that cause him to let out a loud wail. As he begins to scream and cry, you place your hands over your sensitive ears. "Aargh, make him shut up. _Please!"_

Sir Pentious shrugs, and wraps his coils around Harper's neck, squeezing them tight around it until airflow has been completely restricted. Then quick as a flash, Sir Pent tweaks his coils, promptly breaking the demon's neck. As his body goes limp, Sir Pentious releases his hold on him, letting the dead body fall to the floor with a heavy 'thud.' Sir Pent shakes the blood off his fingers before using a small napkin from his pocket to wipe off the excess.

You put your hands on your hips and sigh, disappointed that your and Sir Pentious's time has been wasted. "Gerard?" You call out without looking away from the body. "Gerard, you can unlock the door now... Please call a cleaning crew.."

"Yes, madame." Gerard calls from the other side of the door, promptly unlocking it. "Right away, Madame."

You sigh, and observe the mess that has been created in your office... Unaware that Sir Pentious is slithering his way towards you from behind. You startle as his arms come up to wrap around you, but calm down as soon as you realize that it's just him. 

"Hey baby." You quietly murmur.

"Hello, my ssssweet.. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. My office is a mess." You chuckle. "But at least you are ok... That was quite a show, by the way! You did good, I'm proud of you. Definitely have gotten more confident."

A wicked grin spreads across Sir Pentious's lips as he presses his pelvis against your rear end, and you gasp softly in surprise when you can feel the throb of his bulging scales.

"And hard. You've definitely gotten hard."

He snickers, and flickers his tongue teasingly against your earlobe before whispering; "Perhapssss it's the adrenaline rush.... perhaps its that suit you're wearing. I'm not quite ssssure."

"I'm definitely not complaining, I'm sure about _that."_

Sir Pentious chuckles, and cranes his neck down so he can get close enough to just barely drag the sharpened edges of his teeth against your neck. His hands slowly slide up your torso, reaching up to cup your breasts, rolling their weight around in his palms as he gropes them through the blazer you're wearing. You let out a mix of a purr and a moan, and he chuckles softly against your neck. You shiver, because the way his breath caresses your neck tickles and feels... so very sensual.... But he suddenly rips his hands away from you, when there is a knock at the door.

"Damn it." You growl under your breath while stomping your foot childishly, angry at having been interrupted.

Sir Pentious snickers and giggles mischievously, highly amused at your frustration. "Feeling frussssstrated?"

"If by 'frustrated' you mean I want you to pin me down and pound me into next month, then _yes, I am frustrated!"_ You quietly hiss, looking over your shoulder to glare at him, while he just grins wickedly at you in return. "Come in!" He calls out to the cleaning crew, giving you no time to try to gather your wits.

"Tease!" You mouth at him before sticking out your tongue childishly as the clean up crew enter. He smirks, and places a hand over his mouth. Spreading his index and middle fingers, he suggestively flicks out his tongue in a way that makes you squeeze your thighs together. He double checks to make sure no one saw, and giggles softly when he realizes that he got away with it. You try your best not to show your frustration, but your tail gives you away as it irritably swishes from side to side. One of the member of the cleaning crew notice it and politely ask you;

"Boss? Are you irritated about the papers? We can take care of them if you want."

You want to scream. You want to say 'no, that's not it! Of course its not it, look at the fucking GIANT ASS SMIRK ON SIR PENTIOUS'S FACE!' but you can't.

"Sure. Yes, that would be nice. Can I be excused? I'm going to be excused. 'Scuse me." You quickly spit out before walking out of the room. The clean up crew just stare at you bewildered, unaware of the devious smile played upon Sir Pentious's lips.

"Is she ok?" One of them asks.

"Mmm yes, she's just stresssssssed that her time has been wasted. I feel as if I should ssssseek her out. To make sure she's okay. Excuse me." He says before politely bowing his head, and slithering around the crew and the mess, to go and find you.

He thinks he knows where you went.

* * *

You settle down in the giant pool located in the private bath-house, hoping a hot bath will help calm your nerves. You feel bad for just storming off like that, but you just... You couldn't take it. The teasing, the gestures, the way that smirk of his looks and how his eyes twinkle when he looks at you is just... too much to deal with right now, especially after seeing him take control in the fight. Now **THAT** was hot. 

With your back braced against the pool wall, you settle into the bubbly water allowing yourself to soak and relax in the steaming water. You lean your head back, and close your eyes with a happy, content sigh

_Then, you hear the door open._

You don't stir. You don't need to. You already know who it is.

"Hello, my dear." You say softly, eyes still closed. When he doesn't reply, you get worried. You open one eye, and nearly jump when you see him standing over you, staring down at you. You open your mouth to scold him for scaring you, but then you notice that he's palming his bulging scales. You swallow thickly, watching as they throb and pulse under your attentive gaze, and when you look back at his face, you find he's smirking softly down at you.

You take a deep breath, and spin around in the water so you're actually facing him. You stare at him, trying to read him. He's not acting submissive like he usually does, so you're not sure what to do or where to go from here. He stops touching himself long enough to remove his suit and hat, tossing them carelessly to the side. His hat seems to be angered at having been tossed aside like trash, but Sir Pentious pays it no mind when he suddenly uses his tail to spring himself into the water. You cover your eyes to avoid the soapy water getting splashed into them, but you manage to uncover them just in time for Sir Pentious to rise up out of the water. His dark, wet skin glistens underneath the dim-lighting of the dark bath-house, and he runs his fingers down his chest to wipe off the excess water (You swear that he's doing it just to tease you.)

...and then, he looks back up at you, smiles softly, and wiggles his finger at you to come closer.

Your eyes widen. Oh. OH. Oh, okay! That's what we're doing!

Swallowing your pride, you move closer to him. As soon as you're within reach you realize that you're trapped because his tail has snuck up on you from behind. You're helpless as it quickly wraps itself around your waist, causing you to cry out in shock as you are yanked closer to him. When you collide with his chest, his arms come up to support your back. He smiles gently down at you before he finally, _finally_ talks;

"Ssssurprised?"

"A bit." You squeak out.

He chuckles softly, before his tongue flickers in the air. His eyes travel down your wet naked body, enjoying the way that the heavy droplets of water travel down your cleavage. 

"You're quite the appetizing ssssssight..." He begins. "I'd love to have ssssome more."

You're about to ask what he means, when he suddenly spins you around and places you on the edge of the pool wall, letting your thighs hand over the edge. He places one hand on your chest, pushing gently to show you that he wants you to lean back. As you do, his hands come up and pull apart your legs and expose your wet pussy. His tongue flickers again, as a naughty smile graces his lips.

"Jusssst as I sussssspected."

"W-...Wh-what?" You ask in a meek voice. You flinch at the way his eyes snap up to look at you, startled at how intense they appear. He's never looked at you like this before.

"You're sssssoaked, and unlesssss I'm mistaken..." He says, reaching a hand up to gently prod your lips before inserting a finger that causes you to sigh in relief, before withdrawing it. He takes a moment to admire his wet fingers, before he looks up at you. Maintaining eye contact, he slips his fingers into his mouth and groans at the taste of your essence on his tongue. You have a full-body shiver of delight at how he seems to enjoy the taste of you. He enjoys it so much, then one hand promptly begins to palm his bulging scales again.

"Mmmm.. Delightful! I think I shall have ssssome more!"

Your eyes widen in surprise when he suddenly dives for your cunt, shoving his entire face between your legs. You arch your back as his tongue begins to lavish your wet cunt with attention, prodding and circling the clit before inserting itself into your wet hole. As he eagerly begins to eat you out, he throws your legs over his shoulders and looks up at you to watch you. He groans at the way your chest rapidly rises and falls, at the way you writhe and quiver as his tongue bounces back and forth from your entrance to your clit. You hear him groan happily, before he pulls away. Confused as to why he stopped, you look down at him just in time to see him attempting to lift himself out of the water and onto the actual floor of the bath-house. You crawl away to give him some more room, and lay back onto the floor. Quickly he arrives, and drapes himself carefully over you. He leans down to kiss you, as his arms brace himself up. He's quite larger than you, and he doesn't wish to crush you completely.

You speak softly in between kisses; "Please.. please take me. Don't tease me any longer..."

He smirks into the kiss, before saying; "As you wish, my ssssweet..."

He leans up, and takes hold of one of his cocks. Steadily, he pushes it into you with a loud groan. He wastes no time, he just begins to gently thrust himself repeatedly into your wet cunt. His eyes roll back as he begins to lose himself in pleasure.

"You're sssoooo tight... Ssso wet and ssso warm..."

You whimper in response, as your walls clench around him at the sinful praise that spills from his lips. It has a profound effect on him, as he suddenly freezes in spot.

"Keep doing that, and I won't be able to hold myssssself back.."

_...Oh really?_

You force your walls to clench around him again, and he falters mid-thrust and lets out a loud moan.. then, he looks down at you with a dangerous glint in his eye. "...You assssked for it!"

He repositions himself by swooping you up in his arms. You arms come flying around his neck for some extra stability, as he begins to thrust his cock up into you with wild abandon. The tips of your claws dig into his back, causing him to hiss in masochistic delight. The pace is wild, fast, brutal, and unrelenting, causing you to cry out and moan shamelessly as he slams into your sweet spot with each and ever thrust with amazing accuracy. The pair of you are a cacophony of moans, whimpers, and screams, as the both of you eagerly chase your releases. He just continues to slam his hips up into you, while all you can do is old on for dear life as he throws your body into hypersensitivity. When you feel the knot in your stomach suddenly tighten, you know your climax is imminent. 

...But you have no time to warn him, as he suddenly cries out your name at the top of his lungs, wildly bucking himself into you as he cums hard and fast. The sudden increase in speed proves to be too much for you, as you too become overwhelmed and quickly orgasm along side of him. You both whimper as you try to ride out your orgasms, greedily clinging to each other while the both of you try to get a few last thrusts in. As the final drop of cum spills, he falls onto his back with an 'oof.' as you flop against his chest. You slowly slide off of him, but when you go to lay beside him, he quickly wraps his arms around you to still you.

"No." He says softly. "Don't go.. Ssstay here on my chest..."

You look at him with a wide-eyed, curious expression. He seems to understand the unspoken question, and blushes before admitting; "...It feels nice to hold you on top of me..."

A smile spreads across your lips, and you quietly snuggle into his chest. A low, pleased sounding noise rumbles through his chest as he wraps his arms even tighter around you.

"...You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, baby." You reply. "Why?"

"...Ssssomething that demon said made me wonder something. He said I couldn't earn the title of overlord mysssself so I must be sleeping with you for it."

"And you think I'm worried about that?"

"..Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Sir Pentious wants to ask if you're sure, but when he takes one look at the adoration you hold in your eyes, he knows that his concerns are just silly. Of course you're not worried. You hold nothing but love for him. 

Just love. 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if its drab compared to my other work! I dont think it is, but that's just my opinion haha!  
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you so desire!
> 
> See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
